DARE TO CHALLENGE?
by abcde1234
Summary: a new transfer student who's bored with life but then goes after her facebook friend Misaki is in trouble for some reason. She goes off but ends up to meet the hyprocritical bipolar smug Tora. "Oh he wants to play dirty, well too can play at that, seaweed! "
1. Welcome

Me: Hello, felloes!

Misaki: Usui, get off me! We're in public!

Usui: Which means, we could do it in private. *winks*

Misaki: You Baka! PERVERTED ALIEN! *chases after him*

Me: Ah, young love. Oops, almost forgot! This fanfictin is derived from Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama! I do not own this anime! Enjoy! Well, this is my first time so hope you enjoy!

"Introducing our new student, Hellen Son!" said the blonde teacher.

"um, hi?" I said. I was feeling nervous. I had just transferred in to SekiaHigh School. It was pretty much ok, but just so boring. So dull.

"Hello, Hellen," I looked up. It turned out it was one of my best friends, Ayuzawa Misaki.

"So, Hellen, how are you liking Sekai?" she smiled. She and I had met in a library couple of months back.

"It's ok, but hey, I heard you got some hottie of a boyfriend huh?" I giggled, nudging, as she blushed.

"That's not-"

"Misaki, I feel so lonely~" Usui blew in her ear.

"BAka!" She swirled around to scold him. Even though, they were not dating, YET, I felt kind of envious of them. It was so obvious that Misaki hated guys but I knew that she like Usui.

"You perverted alien!" she glared, "stop, I gotta stop by Miyagaoki!" She pushed him away and stomped off.

"Geez, when will she ever learn?" I exasperatedly thought, "They love each other!" Before I had transferred here, Misaki and I would be exchanging messages on Facebook. She would always talk about Usui as a major topic. Suddenly, I had a chill on my spine. I turned to see for any bad omen. YEak! It was Usui!

"Oy, Yukimura!" Usui smiled, "I need your for a second…" Oh god, and yes, I also know about Usui kissing the girly Yukimura. It was funny though how Misaki was completely oblivious to Usui's flirting affections and Usui would vent it on Yukimura. But hey, sure, I'm straight, but yaoi just seemed to seem so hot

"Kanou-kun!" Yukimura cried.

"Oh well, uh, I think I'll go that corner…" Kanou flattened. I swear, boys are just so foolishly adorable. Hey, fyi, Usui's not my type ok? He and Misaki belong to each other.

**4 hours after school time**

I was just coming straight out of my house to go get the groceries. BAM!

"OWW!" I yelled. I was on the floor with my butt in the air.

"Are you ok?" Ok, my butt is in the air after he bulldozed me and he's asking if I'm ok?! Obviously I'm not! What did he think that I loved Mother Earth so much that I wanted to kiss it! But he does have a sexy voice though and nice taste in shoes by the way. Wait a minute! That's not the point! I jerked my head to glare at him.

Oh my god, it turned out sexy voice was Usui! "Oh yeah, sure, I'm ok!" I jollied. He looked tense though.

"Hm, what's wrong, Usui?" He looked at me.

"Could you tell?" he asked.

"No, cuz I feel like asking questions, well obviously!" I said and rolled my eyes in my imagination.

"Oh yeah, you're Misaki's friend aren't you?" He inquired. Well, don't we got a Sherlock Holmes here? Well, a far sexier one. It looks like he was going into Miyagaoika's way.

"Usui, can I go with you to Miyabigaoki?" I blinked prettily. He looked a bit shocked and then concern.

"Well, you're right but Misaki would be mad if I took you along to a dangerous place," he said indifferently. Hmph! That was true, she'd probably try to wack him with a chalk or something.

"Don't worry!" I smirked, "I got enough bullets to shoot someone down!" He paled. "Wait for me!" I ran quickly back into my house.

"Oy!" he yelled after me.

After a few minutes, I came back out. With Nerf guns. He showed relief. "Geez, you didn't really think I had guns, did yah?" I laughed, punching him in the gut.

"Ka-chak!" I snapped a bullet into place. He looked at me startled again. Then looked suspiciously. Sighly, I nudged him and we ran down to Miyabigaoka.

**Minutes LATER…**

"Damn, he knows how to run!" I gasped for air.

"Hey, come on, let's go," He insisted. I had to make myself a sacrifice for his better love.

"Usui, go on without-" I stopped. Looked up. Oh, you gotta be kidding me! The least he could've done was show some hesistation! He just ditched me without even turning back! Later on, I had finally gotten to the entrance.

"Damn it!" I cussed, "there's a security guard!" I had to figure out another way to get past. Then I had gotten it.

I walked up to student who was leaving by the side entrance. I tapped him on the shoulder. He looked at me, and then scringed his nose. Well, uh rude! "Hey, you strip!" I commanded. He looked at me, like what b.s. is this gal saying?! I sighly said, "Don't worry, you'll feel good!"

He looked around, and then whispered, "Ok" while blushing. What in the world was this nose-scringer blushing about? Sheesh, he acted like I was kissing him or something! "Hurry up!" I pleaded, "I can't wait any longer!" He finally had finished stripping to his uniform. I took off with his uniform and bag and yelled, "Thank you!" He looked flabbergasted, which I have no idea why. I quickly got into some bushes and changed.

Yes! My disguise worked! I used an excuse that I forgot my wallet, and the guard let me through. So, who's a genius? Oh yeah, this girl! I ran into the building after of course doing the Charlie brown dance for my intelligence.

This place was amazing! I looked in amazement as I ran through the halls. "This looks way better than Sekai!" The floors were in tiles, purple-blue and white, painting in the walls, sheesh, there was even a bar and a water-filter fountain in this place! Unfortunately, however, there were so many rooms. "What a bunch of bullocks!" I yelled, "how many shaggin rooms does this place need?!" For a while, I would check in rooms and mutter, "Bloody hell" when no one was there. There's gotta be some way for me to find out where Misaki is!

"Oh my god, I'm such a dumb bloke!" I smacked myself, "This place must have a stupid, oh I meant, student council council. I looked through the place, and still couldn't find it! "OMG, AIN'T NOBODY GOT TIME FOR THIS!" I yelled. Wait a minute. Didn't I walk this way already? Geez, I can't tell because they all look the same! I crouched with a big headache. Where is this place?

"God, please help me find this room from this labrynith." I opened my eyes above. Bloody hell, it was right in front of me. I grouched, "You gotta b f-ing kidding me…" I stood up to open its doors. This adventure made me feel like search for Narnia.

"Ayuzawa Misaki…" said a male in a stern voice.

"Oh my god, so Misaki's in trouble!" I kicked open the door.


	2. Gotta Be Kiddin Me

Me: Thank you for those who commented negatively and positively. As I being a new author, please give me your guidance.

DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN KAICHOU WA MAID-SAMA! JUST A FANFIC! I DO NOT TAKE ANY CREDIT OF THE ANIME.

"Huh, what the?" I gaped. I looked around the room while using my nerf gun as a sniper. There was nobody in the room. I stepped inside and the spacious room was completely empty. "Oh my god, this is so embarrassing…" I thought, "Thank god no one saw me."

"Creak~"

"As violently as you kicked my door, I would like to courteously ask you, what are you doing here?" I swiftly turned around and saw a tall and lean guy who had green hair with the eyes of a feline cat. He had a Miyabigaoka uniform just like mine. Wait; just like mine…Crud, I just realized I'm wearing the guy uniform. Shoot, what am I supposed to do?! Let me try this…

"Hello, I'm a new student attending here. The name is Trace Mcdunnel." I bowed. "Well, this school is rich so it should have some foreigners." I thought.

"Hmmm...Oh really?" He smiled, "Aren't you a girl, though?"

Crap. Oh yeah, how's this? "Excuse me, how dare you question my sexuality?" I said in pretend-indignity. "Can men not have long hair?" He raised his brow.

"What year are you in?" Oh my god, what the hell is up with this guy?! Why does he keep on asking me so many questions?! He's like a freaking inquisition!

"Umm, I'm a freshman. Sorry, but I accidentally came in the wrong room. You see, I lost my I.D. Bye" Ha! There you go! Nice save, Hellen! "What the?" I thought, "Did he just smirk?" Heh, calm down, Hellen.

"I'm sorry but you can't leave just yet," He smiled gently, "This is a big school so your I.D. is utmost long gone. Here, let me help you. I'll medically examine you and input information to the student board." He casually gesture to the couch.

"Crap." That was the only thought going through my mind.

"You see, our policies are different from most public schools and I'm the school council president so this is allowed." He came closer until we were nearly inches apart. "Don't worry; we're BOTH guys, AREN'T WE?"

"Damn it, out of all the possibilities, this guy just had to be gay." I was so preoccupied with my thoughts that he had shoved me to the couch. "Wha- wait a minute!" I tried to move away. It seemed as if his sharp eyes flared.

"Don't worry; this is just a normal procedure." He whispered in my ear.

"Normal procedure, my ass!" I thought, "THIS IS FREAKING RAPE!" I kept on shoving him as hard as I could. Who does this guy think he is?!

"Get off!" I shouted, "I can sue you for harassment! He looked at me indifferently.

"Are you done yet?" He exasperated.

"Umm yeh, that's about it," I pondered.

"Then let me continue~" he winked. OH GOD NO. I grabbed the nearest thing near me and threatened him.

"I will shove this up your butt and you will scream with agony if you do not stop!" I glared.

"Ummm, how exactly?" he chuckled deeply. I turned my head and crap. It was a lamp. Oh screw it.


	3. Goodbye?

Sorry, I was busy with my summer hw so it's short...

ME: THIS IS JUST A FAN FICTION OF AN ANIME, "KAICHOU WA MAID-SAMA" WHICH IS NOT MADE BY ME

Tora: Oy, You talk too much. Can I get raping now?

CRASH!

Well, it's kind of obvious now. But if you're slow, I bashed his head in with the lamp. He fell to the ground.

The End.

Lol, just kidding.

"Oh my god, I just killed someone," I thought ghastly, "Crap." Wait a minute. That means I'm SAFE! I was celebrating for just a minute but then came back to reality. "I guess, I'll just call the police and that's about it," I shrugged.

I felt a grip at the back of my ankle. "Ahhhh!" I screamed while stomping on the thing that touched me.

"OWWW! DAMN IT!" I heard him scream. I looked down, watching him cradle his hand.

"Oh, you're still alive?" Wait, I take that back. Definitely a wrong thing to say. "I mean, are you ok?" I cooed.

"Damn it, you jerk!" He snarled, "I was just joking with you!" "Isn't it an American thing?

"Oh my god," I thought in embarrassment, ""this is how Americans guys joke with each other?" I'm scared to go to America now. Shoot, gotta think of some excuse.  
"Well, cuz you know I don't know you like that?" What the-? Did I say I was American? "Who said I was American, dude?" I inquired.

He exasperated, "Isn't your name American?"

"Trace Mocdonner," I repeated to myself several times. Well, it does foreign…

"Hey, I thought your name was Trackel Mcdounel?" He raised his brow. Damn it, I screwed up. I should have aimed more carefully into his brain with that lamp. Damn, how could I screw up the name?

"Of course not," I laughed uneasily, "My name is Trace Mocdonner!"

"Anyway, how dare you hit me?" he exclaimed, "Do you have any idea who I am?" You have got to be freakin kidding me…

"Oh my god," I said in pretend-terror. Then I gave him the middle finger. "Guess what, baby? I –DON'T-CARE"

"I'll get you for this," he smirked, "just wait and see.."

"Oh, is that a challenge?" I scoffed, "just try and I'll wipe the floor with you!" I thought, "sheesh, well I'm never gonna meet this fool anyway!"

I made a kid face at him and stomped out the door. "Jerk," I mumbled.

Unknowingly, he had chuckled into a harsh laugh. "Who knew Sekei was such a school of entertainments!" "Fate must be smiling upon me," he grinned with a sinister aura.

"Maki," he said, "don't you know it's rude to overhear others' private conversations?" He looked at the right door. The man was with an apologetic smooth face with short blue hair. "Just before, you were rude to Ayuzawa Misaki when she came earlier too...," the man on the floor sneered, "Do I need to discipline you?"

"I'm sorry, kaichou, it won't happen again."

"Good, I don't need to tell you your next order, do I?"

"No, I'll be soon back with information." Maki left off the room, leaving the green hair with devilish cat eyes sitting coolly on the distraught room.

"I'll teach you not to mess with the Igarashi Family," he said, "especially with me, Tora, LITTLE GIRL."

Tora: Are you kidding me? You let this insolent girl beat me up!?

Me: hehehehe, sorry to disappoint you..

Tora: You must really want to die, huh?

Me: It just came to me! Don't get mad! *runs away*

My little brother: *sigh* again, onee-chan? Please follow & review.


	4. Chosen

Me: Hello!

Tora: Oy, idiot. I want revenge, got that?

Misaki: Are you bothering her again?!

Usui: Oy, Misaki, play with me, I'm lonely *puppy face*

Me: This is just a fanfic, all credits go to the creator of Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama

I was just staring out of the window as I was in English class.

_ Oh my god, when will this monstrosity end? I'm so BORED._

It seemed as if it was only yesterday when I met that irritating blondie. Well, literally. I'm actually starting to miss him.

"Ding-Dong!" the school bell rang.

"Halleluiah! Praise THE LORD!" I shot up from my seat.

"MISS HELLEN!" the teacher screamed.

_Crap. _The whole class started laughing. Misaki looked over at me and sighed in pretend exasperation. _Hehehe-oops?_

After I received my punishment, ugh DAMN U TEACHER, I went to visit the school council room. As usual, Misaki was overworking herself as usual. Of course, Usui was there.

"Working again?" Usui said, "Here, drink something at least.

She glared and went back to work. He got around her, surrounding her body with his while using his arms so she wouldn't escape. He whispered near her ear, "How about from my lips…?"

She blushed and kicked him away. "You baka! What are you doing?" She yanked his necktie, "I have too much work to deal with you right now. LEAVE."

_"OH GOD. This again?" I thought, "How cute."_

It looks like she didn't even notice my presence. "Misaki?" I inquired, "so how the meeting with the Miyabigaoka prez?"

"PFFFFFFFF" she spitted water out as Usui looked like he was gonna slap me.

_What did I do?_ I backed off and drank some water.

"Kaichou!" Someone slammed in, "Miyabigaoka president is here again!"

Misaki's head shot up and her eyes glazed in focus.

I was shocked. Usually, Misaki was always focused on work to the point of not wanting to sleep. _Whoever this guy is, he must be really respected by Misaki…_

"Hello, Miss Ayuzawa," a certain blonde bowed.

_HOLY MUTHA**** IT'S THAT PERVERT! _I coughed.

He smiled at her, saying "I have come to discuss matters with you…"

_OH BULLOCKS! WHAT IF HE REMEMBERS ME!? _I was totally freaking out.

"Hello, President Tora," she said.

_Phew, it doesn't seem like he remembers me…_

He grabbed her hand and attempted to kiss it.

_OH HELL NAH~! U __**THOUGHT**__ IT WUZ GONNA HAPPEN!_

Before he could get his big lips on her, I swiftly whacked him and quickly moved aside. His eyes widened. Thankfully, no one seemed to notice who hit this perv. I had caught Usui's eye and he smiled his approval. Ok, maybe one person noticed. Misaki got tense.

_Oh no. I probably just made it worse. _I looked upon her expression. It looked like she was trying to hide the urge to laugh. Alright, make that two people. Nah, but I feel bad. Why is it that whenever I see him, I just violate him? Whoa, that just sounded wrong. I mean, abuse him. Ok, that still sounds wrong. Oh, forget it. Too much thinking.

_Nah, but what's up with him touching people all the time? Hasn't he heard of personal space? _He looked like he was going to get angry but he disguised it in a quick second.

"I came to discuss that our school wants to hold a school festival with your school as a portrayal of friendship." He gestured, "If you would agree, I hope to discuss such activities." Everyone started to brighten up and cheer at the prospect. Misaki looked very uncomfortable. But despite this and Usui's looks of warning, she agreed.

_Oh, this is going to be fun! We're going to have a festival! _

"Oh please, don't bring the whole student council, we don't have much room in our little school" he said.

_"BULL SHIT." Everyone thought._

"Hmm~" Misaki said, "I guess I'll just bring one person."

"Ok," Tora looked at the scattering faces and stopped with a carefree smile, "What about him?"

"I'm sorry but that student is not part of the student council," Misaki formally sighed.

"Its fine," he smiled, "this student seems to have potential."

Misaki and Usui looked uneasy all of a sudden. Then they sighed in relief.

_Hahaha! Well, I feel bad for the pathetic loser who got chosen. Sorry, Misaki but I can't help you with this one or this weirdo is going to know about me. I weep for you…_

"Hellen?"

I turned to Misaki. "Yes?"

"Thank goodness, you've accepted!" she smiled, "You'll be working with me and President Igarashi with the preparations!

_Huh?_

"Well, this is great!" Tora congratulated, "Sorry for mistaking your gender, but welcome aboard!"

_Wai-Wait a second._

"Isn't this great news everybody?" Tora continued as Misaki nodded her approval towards him.

_HOLD UP A MINUTE!_

"It's decided, Hellen will be our vice representative in this project!" Yukimura smiled as Usui patted my back.

Me: Readers, please comment on how u thought of my story!

Me: Also, if you have any ideas, please comment them too!

Tora: Hey, what about my revenge?

Me: Don't worry you'll get it.


End file.
